tyrantunleashedfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Twincannon/@comment-50.172.192.250-20140904051603
The overpowered love child when the kruger had an affair with that fat berserking bitch of a woman heavy troop and out come this mentally retarded twin cannon that unless your pocket book is wide enough to pay the heavy troops pimp named a pimp named synapse then without Mr kruger and heavy troop enraging on each other and piercing her fat flap armor and striking 5 your special ed retard won't have it's 3 brothers to take care of him for you so he can grow, bond, and mentally fuse with with his brothers so he can carry his own weight you'll be forced too carry around this retard not wanting to leave him to some salvation army adoption center and no matter how many life pointers you give him 5 10 150 he will forever be an eternal failure, bane on your soul, and a constant reminder of what you shoulda woulda coulda done to that heavy troop. Just remember cheating you and sacking your finances for every penny you have got and leaving you like trash in the wind is A Pimp Named Synapses favorite hobby. Why do you think he keeps putting a sea of venereal disease carrying shores in front of a catch like the heavy troop In front of her? So he can steal as much of your hard earned bonds with 2nd rate who res he picked up at the salvation army. So unless you want too spend the rest of your tyrannical life catering to a pimp named synapse and his crack where wife miss. Kong then invest your self into some fine ass booty while it lasts and don't forget your brother with no skills whom loves mainstream music is getting his hours cut in a few days. Instead of only a 2 day weekend apparently his bosses told him across the work forums that he might be looking at 3 maybe even 4 days off with no pay each week because apparently e dry one and their moms have no skills like your brother blitz so he's probably going to end up working down at the salvation army with the rest of a pimp named synapses shitty annoying overpriced and worthless whores. It's a shame though your brother blitz actually thought he was good. Come to find out that it's just because everyone liked him and rallied around him. Once he became mainstream people started to realize what a talentless piece of junk he really is and hopefully when his bosses increases his weekends to 4 days forever everyone of those retards who even liked him to begin with are going to be left with their thumb up their ass without your brothers large posture and resilient body keeping him uninhibited by anything that could even touch his over powered resilience. Thank god for change, because now we wait for mr. Krugers retarded son too grow and take over blitzes previous job down at no skill hills. See you there retard.